SunClan/Roleplay
'Archives: 'Archive 1 ---- (Ok!) Snowleaf looked down at Hawkpool again. "It's something with Rainwisp, I assume?" she kept asking questions until Hawkpool answered. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:23, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Spicekit pushed a rock around boredly. He wanted to attack Violetkit, but he didn't see her anywhere. He let out a sigh as a leaf that was flying in the wind slapped him in the face. He looked up at the sky, curiously. I wonder what Dad was like. Mom always talks so fondly of him. Palmpaw says she has never been the same since he died. I wonder if I'm like him? I hope I am, maybe even better! He was the strongest cat ever! I wish I could show him my fighting moves... '' Palmpaw limped heavily out of the apprentice's den, wincing at the bright sunshine and grumbling under her breath. A deep weight of resentment and sadness rested in her chest as she made a slow progress to the fresh-kill pile. She leaned down to pick a mouse when Spicekit dashed over, teeth bared. "You haven't hunted yet today so you can't eat! It's against the warrior code!" Burnfeather got to his paws, shocked with Spicekit and padded over, annoyance sparking from his pelt. "Spicekit, Palmpaw is injured, she cannot hunt for herself." Spicekit narrowed his his then took a pace back. "Well, she's be hurt for a really long time now, at some point she's gonna have to ''stop hurting." Anger blazed through Palmpaw, making her limbs shake. "Are you calling me a faker!?" 02:42, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Runningbrook moved through the territory, Batpaw following behind. The small tom wasn't too picky with his training or hunting in general. The warrior had opted to working on stealth moves today. She strolled into camp, immediately seperated towards her brother. Sturgeonwhisker was sitting in the shadows lf camp, playing with a rock. "Man, your name suits you. Your about as quiet as a fish." The tabby said as she walked up. He didn't respond. 03:01, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "That's not what he's-" Burnfeather began, only for his voice to be drowned out by Spicekit. "Maybe I am, dung-face!" "I'll hurt you even more and then we'll see how you feel!" Palmpaw snarled. Burnfeather's annoyance grew stronger, "Enough-" "Leave Palmpaw alone!" Firepoppy cut him off, springing through the camp entrance to glare at Spicekit. "She can't help it!" Palmpaw rounded on Firepoppy. "I don't need you defending me!" she spat. "You're not my friend anymore! You don't mean anything to me!" she hissed, before turning and limping quickly out of camp, leaving the other three cats standing with ruffled fur. 03:09, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker glanced up at the argument, his blue gaze watching them closely. His gaze flickered to Firepoppy, longer than it should have for a glance. He immediately averted his gaze before she saw and looked at Runningbrook. "I prefer my own company." He mumbled. 03:27, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "I was handling it, Firepoppy," Burnfeather let out an exasperated sigh, worry for Palmpaw growing in his chest once again. She had already tried leaving the Clan once, who's to say she wouldn't try again. "I was only trying to help!" Firepoppy flattened her ears defensively. Guilt and grief clawed at her heart. I never wanted me and Palmpaw to grow apart like this... I should have been a better friend. Spicekit stuck his tongue out at Firepoppy and trotted back to the nursery, and Burnfeather padded to the camp entrance to look for the apprentice, throwing Firepoppy a glare over his shoulder. Why is everyone mad at me? I was only ever trying to do the right thing! I made a mistake when I took Palmpaw out to the rocks, I will never be so stupid again! Wait, they have a right to blame me, don't they? I was the one who told Palmpaw it was okay. Then she fell... 03:32, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Runningbrook rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Whatever floats your leaf, brother." She said with a chuckle and dispersed to find another activity. 03:45, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Firepoppy spotted Sturgeonwhisker and padded over and sat down next to him. Whenever she had seen him before he was nice, kind of quiet, but nice. "Can I rant to you?" she asked boldly. Everyone acts like they hate me and think I'm a bad influence... even Burnfeather. Even though I'm trying to be better, no one notices. 03:56, March 25, 2018 (UTC) The gentle constellation-like feline was troubled, her features scrunched up as she paced along the outskirts of camp, deep in thought. What was on her mind-- only StarClan could tell. It was unlike Galaxystorm to be so distraught and withdrawn from her duties, it was as if her head was in the clouds, and her paws were no longer on the ground. She moved slick like a panther, a dedicated and agile huntress, despite her clear troubles. Focused, so focused...ugh, StarClan, why did she feel this way? Why did he make her feel this-- That little rat! In the corner of her eyes, Galaxystorm caught a glimpse of white, tinted lightly from the black tips on his fur. Whitekit was snooping around again, poking that little nose of his where it didn't belong. Secretly relieved to be distracted from her inner troubles, Galaxystorm strode over to Whitekit and wrapped her jaws around Whitekit's tail, tugging him out of Echostar's den. "Whitekit, what in StarClan's name are you doing? Echostar's den is Echostar's den because of privacy reasons."Silverstar 04:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker looked up mortified. His only answer was a nod. How did you talk someone again?! 04:12, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Relieved, Firepoppy began to babble nonsense. "I just... I just wish everyone would accept me! I've always been a troublemaker, but after Palmpaw broke her leg... it was my fault. I've hurt her way too many times, and I don't want it to happen to her again, or anyone. I can't speak to her anymore because it was the last thing Speckleflame wanted, her mentor doesn't want me to speak to her, no body trusts me even though I'm trying to change!" 04:19, March 25, 2018 (UTC) He was a bit baffled at this so he said the only thing that came to his mind. "I-I trust you." 04:25, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Firepoppy faced him with unflinching eyes. "You trust me?" she echoed, feeling a little bit of her emotions melt. I'm trusted? 04:30, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Well yes. I trust my Clanmates. They're family." He said looking up at her with soft blue eyes. The dark tabby, if cats could blush, he'd be blushing. 10:26, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Then you're the only one," Firepoppy let out a sigh and flattened her ears. It was reassuring to know at least someone trusted and accepted her. "I mean, even my brother is being short with me. It's like all they see is a troublesome apprentice. All I ever wanted was to have fun." 14:32, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "You just have to prove to them you've changed." He said softly, his blue eyes shyly looking up at the fiery she-cat. 21:10, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Whitekit huffed up at Galaxystorm as he was caught, immediately looking away because he was unable to hold eye contact due to his clear guilt. He was caught, red-handed. "I was only curious." The shaded kitten mumbled under his breath, once again looking in the opposite direction of the star-speckled molly. "I'm supposed to be an apprentice any day now, I can't help my restlessness."Silverstar 00:01, March 26, 2018 (UTC) (with permission) Echostar called the Clan together for a meeting, ready to preform Ravenpaw and Whitekit, Violetkit, and Foxkit's ceremonies. "Whitekit, Violetkit, and Foxkit have reached the age of six moons and it is time for them to be made apprentices. From this day on until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Whitepaw, Violetpaw, and Foxpaw. Your mentors will be Firepoppy, Sturgeonwhisker, and Galaxystorm." Firepoppy was watching the ceremony, downcast, until Echostar said her name. Me? I'm a mentor? She got to her paws, took surprised to do anything else. Does Echostar trust me? "And it is time we welcome a new warrior into the Clan," Echostar turned to Ravenpaw. "I, Echostar, leader of SunClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenfoot. StarClan honors your cleverness and skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan." 00:44, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker stared up at Echostar, his gaze filled with surprise. Him, mentor? He was quick to scramble to his paws to touch noses with Violetpaw. 01:02, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Whitepaw's heart was pounding, and he was getting mixed feelings at this point. Firepoppy, as his mentor...she seemed angry and tough quite often, so was Echostar trying to set him straight? Galaxystorm stumbled as her name was called, as if the earth had disappeared beneath her paws and left her to dive into endless darkness. Her first apprentice...But at this troubled time in her life? What about...Raccoontail? How could she see him with this new responsibility?Silverstar 03:27, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker looked down at Violetpaw. "You can make your nest and rest up and we'll head out at dawn." 05:46, March 26, 2018 (UTC) (Thanks Patch for stepping in for me) Echostar grinned down at her clan, before she leaped gracefully off the highrock and winked at Mousefern, who glared at her as if to say: I didn't even groom them! ''Echostar mouthed at her, 'deal with it', before she bounded off out of camp for some alone time, perhaps to sneak to the AshClan border. ''I wonder how Ripplesky and the kits are doing... ''~ Hawkpool flushed bright red at her old mentor's implied meaning. "I-uh... No, of course not. It's just wierd not having an extra set of paws around." She looked down, already letting the dismay cross her face as she noticed she had brushed the piles with her tail. "Oops... Sorry." ~ Mistflight purred as the new apprentices trotted after their mentors and watched carefully as the others around her took in the scene. ''I wonder how Palmpaw is... Seeing as she wasn't made a warrior with Ravenfoot. ''She narrowed her gaze as Leopardkit slid out from the shadows behind the apprentice den and began to stalk Whitepaw and Firepoppy. ''Kits, ''she thought, rolling her eyes. ~ Dezi watched Firepoppy carefully as she trotted by next to Whitepaw, his suspicions raising. He had actually developed a legitimate friendship with Firepoppy, and he didn't know why, but he felt super uncomfortable with her being Whitepaw's mentor. ''Whatever. The feeling will pass... I hope. ~ Brokenfoot laid lazily in the sandy middle of the clearing, blinking the sand out of his eyes. The apprentice and warrior ceremony had passed by him in a flash and he was still a bit knocked up from the overwhelming sensation of apprentices again. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:21, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker awkwardly said goodbye before he stumbled to the exit. He needed to get some air away from everyone. He darted for the exit, controlling his breaths. 08:29, March 26, 2018 (UTC) A general feeling of uneasiness began to grow under Whitepaw's pelt, causing his hair to rise and pelt to prickle. He shifted from one paw to the other as many gazes from various directions burned into his pelt. What'd he do wrong? He didn't hand pick Firepoppy as his mentor! Galaxystorm slowly approached Foxpaw, delicately placing one paw in front of the other. She peered down at the she-cat, blinking a few times as she thought of what to say. She'd never, ever become a mentor before, and was but a young warrior. Did Echostar have some sort of faith in her? Would she ruin that faith...by seeing Raccoontail? No, nobody had to know... "H-Hi."Silverstar 12:53, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Violetpaw nodded, feeling her terrified excitement dying. I thought mentors usually showed their apprentices the territory the first day, she thought with a wave of disappointment, then forced herself to brighten. Sturgeonwhisker knows what he's doing, he's a level-headed, calm cat, just like me. Her disappointment was replaced with pride; she was happy with her mentor, and padded off to gather moss beneath a shady shrub, just outside the medicine den. She couldn't help pricking her ears as she heard Hawkpool and her mentor talking and froze during her moss gathering. Rainwisp? Isn't he the SoulClan medicine cat? Uneasily, she continued to gather her moss, quiet as a snake. Firepoppy snapped out of her daze and bounded up to Whitepaw, excitement sparking from her pelt. This is my chance to prove I'm a better cat! I'll be a great mentor. She touched her nose lightly to his and nodded. "Don't be worried, becoming an apprentice can be pretty scary at first," she mewed, light-heartedly. "First, why don't you join Violetpaw in making your nests? I can take you to the training clearing later, then tomorrow we can join your siblings mentors on a tour of the territory." Palmpaw had returned to camp with Burnfeather a moment before the ceremony and felt a flush of anger. Why can Ravenfoot be a warrior but not me? she wondered desperately. Nothing it fair! 15:15, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Is it normal for everyone to stare at me like some sort of traitor? I only peeked in Echostar's den, that's nothing evil! Whitepaw glanced up at Firepoppy, as if calculating something, before he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll go do that. I'll be back." The large shaded tom stepped back and dismissed himself, trotting over to the apprentice's den and greeting his sister with a soft murmur. Galaxystorm looked over to Firepoppy, Whitepaw, and Violetpaw. "Oh, uh, right then..." She forced her gaze to the ground shamefully, although she reminded herself that she needed to be brave and guiding in the presence of her apprentice. "Go make your nest. We can go...look at the territory once your done? Yeah."Silverstar 15:35, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker dashed through the territory, his breathing was slightly ragged as he ran. His paws slipping in the damp dirt. He paused when he reached a somewhat solitaire area. 23:53, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Violetpaw nodded to her brother, still leaving her ears pricked, interested in listening in on the medicine cats talk. "Do you like your mentor?" she asked absently. Firepoppy looked around for Sturgeonwhisker, shrugging when she couldn't find him. She spotted Dezi sitting nearby and her heart glowed. She trotted over to him with her tail held high. "I'm so happy I'm a mentor now!" 00:07, March 27, 2018 (UTC) The dark tabby warrior stood at the top of a small hill, his eyes looking down at a stream. He was a mentor. That was great and all but what if he sucked?? 00:11, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Whitepaw glanced over at his sister, still continuing with his nest building all the meanwhile. "Firepoppy?" He thought on her question, moving his head side to side thoughtfully. "I don't know yet. Everyone glared at me like I did something horrible. "Silverstar 00:32, March 27, 2018 (UTC) After about twenty minutes, the tabby turned back to head back to camp. He moved swiftly through the territory, slipping into camp; hopefully unseen. 00:55, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages